Betrayal
by MermaidPadawan
Summary: Order 66 has been given, and Anakin Skywalker is at the Temple during the Clone attack. While there, he is confronted by his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. This is what happens to Ahsoka after Order 66 has been given. Hints at Rex x Ahsoka
1. Betrayal

Anakin Skywalker entered a dark, quiet room in the Jedi Temple. Outside, in the very halls of the Temple, Jedi were being slaughtered by Clones. The door closed behind him, muffling the sounds of explosions and shooting.

Younglings, about fifteen of them, were hiding in this room, helpless and scared. A young human boy approached Anakin.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

Anakin said nothing. Only pain shone in his eyes as he ignited his lightsaber. The youngling took a step back. Anakin raised his lightsaber, preparing to strike, when suddenly a green blade ignited right in front of him.

Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's apprentice, had been hiding in the shadows. She now faced her former Master with hatred in her eyes.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "S-snips?"

Ahsoka's eyes showed nothing but cold hatred. "Skyguy." She stepped backward, putting herself between the crowd of younglings by the windows. "I thought you might pay us a visit."

Anakin snapped out of his shock, turning back to his dark glare. "This must be done."

"I won't let you."

Anakin was quiet for a moment. "Ahsoka... Snips... You could join me. We'll start over, have a new life the Empire. Just us two and the galaxy."

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No!" she yelled, igniting her second saber. "I'll never join the Dark Side!"

"Then your fate will be the same as the rest of the Jedi."

In a rage, Ahsoka leaped at her former Master, slashing with both lightsabers. Anakin quickly blocked her blow. Ahsoka attacked again, and Anakin counter-attacked. They both used the flashy, acrobatic style that Anakin had always used and had taught to his Padawan. After a short, intense battle, there was a momentary pause. Ahsoka breathed heavily, glaring at her former Master.

Anakin's cloak had fallen, revealing his scarred face. "There's still time to change sides, Snips."

"Don't call me that!" Ahsoka's eyes lit with anger. "Don't EVER call me that!"

She attacked again, but just before their blades could meet, a large explosion went off right outside. Everyone was knocked to the ground. The room shook, and debris flew everywhere. Anakin was surrounded by fallen pieces of roof and wall, and smoke filled the entire room.

Ahsoka found a vent in the wall, cut a hole in it, and directed the crying and scared children into it. After all of the children had gone in, she followed and placed the vent covering on after her. By the time Anakin had gotten the rocks off of him, the room was empty. His Padawan was gone.

* * *

The vent was dark and small. Ahsoka's mind still reeled from the betrayal of her former Master. She had come to the Temple after a mission offworld.

_Ahsoka went up to the North Tower, where she and Skyguy always went to talk. She sat on the balcony, watching as the Sun dipped below the skyscrapers. Then, she heard a strange sound, like marching. She looked down to the Temple entrance below, and saw Clones marching in lines. Shocked, she realized that the Clones were attacking the Temple. She was about to run to call Skyguy, when she noticed a dark, cloaked figure at the front of the army. She peered closer. Her eyes grew wide and filled with pain, and she realized it was..._

Anakin.

A youngling's cry snapped Ahsoka out of her flashback, and she quickly told the children to be quiet. The vent they were in went through the walls of the Temple, and if the Clones heard them, they were done for. She directed the younglings farther down the vent, crawling after them.

After a while, Ahsoka took the lead. There were parts of the vent that were filled with smoke from explosions outside, and Ahsoka tried very hard to keep the younglings calm. There had to be a way out of here. She knew that all of the vents eventually led outside, so she decided to keep going and try to find a way out of the Temple.

**To be continued...**


	2. Escape

Anakin Skywalker stalked down the hallway, his cloak covering his face once again, slashing down any Jedi that stood in his way. All around him was the chaos of fighting. Clones shot at Jedi while throwing grenades, making debris fly everywhere. The Temple that he had once called home was being slowly torn apart.

He was interrupted by sabers clashing against his own, but he made quick work of the Padawans that had attempted to attack him. He could only think of Ahsoka, his Padawan, glaring at him with such hatred. Her hatred was now reflected as his own, and he showed no other emotion as he walked down that corridor.

* * *

Ahsoka crawled through the vents with the younglings, looking for a way out. Finally, up ahead, she found a vent covering that led to an outside landing platform at the Temple. Peeking out through the vent, she saw that there was a lone ship on the platform. If she could just get the younglings over there, she could escape with them.

After checking to make sure no one was there, Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and carved out the vent. She got out and crouched by the entrance, helping each youngling one by one as they made their way into the outside air. Just as the last youngling came out, Ahsoka heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the door to the landing platform. A small group of Clones were coming outside, making a lot of noise.

"When I say go, you all run to that ship." She pointed at the ship, then looked back at the younglings. "Understand?" The children nodded their heads, their eyes wide with fright.

Ahsoka prepared herself, then yelled, "Go!" The younglings took off and she ran at the Clones as fast as she could. She leaped into the air, then grabbed onto a pole with both hands and swung sideways around it, right into a trooper. The impact caused the trooper to fly backwards into his squad, knocking them all over. Ahsoka swung around and jumped off, landing in a crouch and igniting both of her lightsabers.

"It's a Jedi! Get her!" The Clones struggled to stand up and began to shoot at her. Ahsoka jumped into the Clones, furiously cutting them down. She blocked shots from their blasters, and none could get past her twin lightsabers. More Clones were appearing, but she couldn't let them get to the younglings. She blocked everything they shot at her, deflecting the bolts back to the shooters. More of the fighting was coming outside. Ahsoka heard explosions around her, but she only concentrated on the Clones she was fighting.

Suddenly, Ahsoka was knocked backwards by some flying debris. Her lightabers flew out of her hands, deactivating. She felt around for her lightsabers, and saw that they had flown farther onto the platform. She looked up to find herself staring straight into the eyes of...

_Rex._

Captain Rex. Standing right there, with his gun pointed at her, was staring back at her. Explosions went off around them, but neither of them moved. They just stared at each other, Ahsoka on the ground, Rex standing, both breathing heavily from the fighting. As they stared, Ahsoka thought she could see something of an emotion reflected in his eyes. She couldn't describe it, but it was there. Rex couldn't shoot her. He couldn't.

Those few moments seemed to last forever, and then suddenly, a huge pillar exploded and was falling right over them. Both Rex and Ahsoka dived out of the way, and the debris fell right in between them. Ahsoka took off for the ship grabbing her lightsabers as she ran past.

Rex stood and looked back at the Padawan, watching her reach the ship just before some more debris exploded and caused him to turn his attention back to the battle. He couldn't - _wouldn't - _ shoot her, and that was the only thing he could think about as he continued to shoot.

Ahsoka sprinted into the ship, making sure all of the younglings were there, then ran into the cockpit and started the engine. The ship rose off of the ground, then shot into the sky. A few blaster shots came from the Temple below, but they had already flown out of reach.

Once the ship was safe in the sky, Ahsoka sat back in her chair, then put her elbow on the dashboard and her head in her hand. Her blue eyes were wide with pain, and a small tear fell down her cheek. Anakin's betrayal had hurt, but Rex... He had saved her life. She felt mixed feelings and was very confused, then decided that she had to focus on the younglings.

She flew the ship out of the atmosphere and into space, turning on her communicator. Master Kenobi wasn't responding so she tried some more channels. Suddenly, an encrypted message came through. A voice came onto the speaker: "This is the _Interceptor_, the vessel of Senator Bail Organa. Identify yourself."

Ahsoka was unsure of what to do, then felt something in the Force that told her this was the right ship. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano, requesting assisstance."

Then, a familiar voice came on the speaker, and Ahsoka smiled. "Got into trouble, Padawan, did you, hrmm?"

Another came on, with a slight accent. "Padawan, we were beginning to wonder if you had made it out safely. Please come aboard, and we will discuss what to do next."

Ahsoka steered the ship towards the Republic cruiser to meet Master Yoda and Master Kenobi aboard.


	3. Reunited

Padme Amidala stood by the window of her Coruscant apartment, looking out over the horizon. She watched the smoke rise from the burning Jedi Temple, and she couldn't help but sob. Who could lead such a devastating attack? Slaughtering innocent younglings? Padme wiped the tears from her cheeks, fearing for the people of her Republic. What would become of them now?

* * *

A dark, cloaked figure stalked out of the Temple and into the outside air. The night was filled with stars, smoke, and fire. Clones were scattered everywhere. A commander walked up to the cloaked figure.

"Lord Vader, sir." He saluted. "No survivors."

Vader, with his hood covering his scarred face, turned to his ship.

* * *

Ahsoka herded the younglings into a safe room aboard Senator Organa's cruiser. They were still in shock from all of the intense fighting, and they needed to rest. Once they had settled down, Ahsoka walked through the clean halls of the ship until she found the meeting room, a square room with a few couches. Senator Bail Organa sat with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi by the windows, quietly discussing the recent fighting.

Obi-wan glanced up at the Padawan. "Ahsoka, please sit here."

Ahsoka obeyed, sitting by the Senator on a couch facing the other Jedi.

Obi-wan launched into a whole story about how he was on Utapau when his Clones betrayed him. "Cody..." he hesitated. "Cody gave the signal to attack me, and I was shot into the water."

Ahsoka was shocked. _Cody, _Obi-wan's loyal commander, had betrayed him. She could almost see the hurt in the Jedi's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"This is a devastating time," Organa mused. "Not just for the Jedi, but for the whole Republic."

"Masters," Ahsoka suddenly interrupted. "I just came from the Jedi Temple. It was under attack by Clones, and..." She broke off, unable to say who had been leading it.

"Ahsoka, I'm ordering you to get some rest," Obi-wan said, concern showing on his face. Ahsoka nodded and stood up, leaving the room, but before she could go any farther, she heard a sound behind her. It was Yoda.

"Padawan, a word with you, I must have." He motioned her closer to him. "I have sensed that Skywalker is behind this."

Ahsoka, with her eyes filled with pain, only nodded.

"I will go to the Temple with Master Kenobi," Yoda decided. "There, he must discover it for himself if he chooses to. Tell him, you cannot. It was his Padawan who betrayed us. Understand, hrmm?"

Ahsoka nodded, then wandered off down the hallway to get some sleep.

Yoda, now alone in the hallway, recalled his own encounter with the Clones of Kashyyyk.

_Yoda stood on the balcony, watching the battle below. The Wookiees had control of the beachhead, and were now advancing on the droids in the water. Clone ships shot blaster fire at the Seperatist enemies below. Suddenly, like a shockwave, a great disturbance in the Force rocked him like a hurricane. He felt massive pain, anger, and betrayal. He immediately knew what had happened. Jedi were being killed, and a great evil was the weapon. He sensed the Sith presence in the galaxy, and the identities of the Sith Lord and his knew apprentice._

_Yoda stood on the balcony, knowing now that the battle below was only part of what was going on in the whole galaxy at that moment. He heard the clicks of guns behind him, and just before the Clones could shoot, he jumped up, ignited his lightsaber, and performed a clean sweep, cutting off both their heads at once. Deactivating the saber, he climbed the arm of his Wookiee ally and was brought to the safety of his ship._

Yoda knew that Skywalker was behind it, and he knew that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord. The only way to stop this destruction was to face the evil Master and destroy him.


	4. New Life

**Thank you so much for all of the nice reviews! I'm really glad the story is so fun to read!**

* * *

****Senator Bail Organa sat in the cockpit of his cruiser, the _Interceptor,_ as the pilot began entering Coruscant's atmosphere. The glistening towers greeted his eyes by reflecting the bright light. Suddenly, the intercom beeped, and he hesitantly answered it. It was Mas Amedda, vice chancellor in the Senate. He was giving a message of an emergency meeting to all of the Senators. Organa listened with concern.

"It could be a trap," he mused, turning to the Jedi sitting beside him.

Obi-wan thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so," he decided. It was probably just a meeting for all of the Senators about the arrest attempt on the Chancellor. As they discussed it, Yoda sat in his own chair, with a thoughtful air.

"To the Temple, Kenobi and I will go," Yoda declared.

* * *

Ahsoka piloted a small shuttle through space. The night before, she had gathered all of the younglings so they could go to a safe location. Coruscant wasn't safe for them anymore, and they had to be hidden.

The shuttle was small, and as she came out of hyperspace, she saw a small space station up ahead. She carefully piloted the shuttle into a hangar, then ordered the younglings to stay aboard as she took a look outside. She put her hood up and walked towards the door. The station was small, and it had just been built. It was circular, with a cantina in the middle, and multiple levels. Ahsoka could sense no Republic or Imperial presence here. It seemed that the only people in the stations were traders, smugglers, bounty hunters, and travellers.

She entered the cantina, glancing around. There were many people here, laughing and drinking with strangers and friends. She knew that on this particular station was the owner of an orphanage. She had contacted him on the way here, and she could now see the Nautolan's headtails from across the room. She approached swiftly and tapped him on the shoulder.

The Nautolan turned around, then widened his eyes and smiled. "You must be Miss Nett, the one I spoke to on the comm."

Ahsoka had taken the name Kilia Nett to hide her identity. "Yes. And you are Ando Horyyn, I presume? I recognized you from your website."

Ando smiled and nodded. "I am the owner of the Star's Orphanage, where we take good care of children until we can find them a better home. Now, you told me a bit about these kids," he said as they started to walk back to the hangar. "Can you tell me again how they became orphans?"

Ahsoka knew she couldn't tell this man about the younglings' true origins as Jedi. "They're from a colony in the Outer Rim," she explained. "Most of the adults were killed or sold into slavery in a pirate raid. I managed to save these children by hiding them until the pirates had all left. Then, I borrowed a shuttle to come here. They're all pretty scared and shocked."

"Don't worry," Ando assured the Togruta. "We'll take very good care of them, I promise. We have helped a lot of refugee children, and I can assure you that these kids will find the best homes." They had reached the shuttle, and Ahsoka let the man onto the ship. The younglings, gathered together in a small group in the cargo hold, all looked with fright and interest as the Nautolan kneeled amongst them. He comforted them and noted how old they were.

"I'd like to accompany you," Ahsoka added, "To make sure that every child is cared for."

Ando smiled again. "Of course." He stood and nodded to her. "You're welcome to make sure that they are well out of danger."

Ahsoka was relieved. The children were safe. She quietly explained to the younglings that they were going to be separated into different families, and although the children were scared, they trusted Ahsoka. They gathered around her, trying to find warmth and safety, and Ahsoka felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. These children, like her, had been betrayed by the very force that had been defending them all their lives. Now, the Jedi, the Clones, the Republic would not help them, and Ahsoka found a new hope in the ordinary people of the galaxy. They were her only allies now.

* * *

Ahsoka went with Ando on his ship to different planets. He had already had some contacts that were interested in adopting refugee children, and he had performed background checks to make sure that these people would take care of the younglings. The ship had already stopped at a few planets - Dantooine, Praxus, and Rori, all remote farming planets with good people. Ahsoka had met each of the foster parents, and made sure that each child was happy and safe. Some children were adopted as brother and sister. They would have each other in this dark time.

The last planet was Tatooine. The only children left were a human boy and a twi'lek girl. They huddled together by the window in the cockpit, watching the ship approach the sandy landscape.

The shuttle landed in Mos Espa. Ando led Ahsoka and the younglings into the hot, desert air, checking his communicator. There was a simply-dresse woman waiting for them outside the spaceport.

"I am but a servant to the real client, Ms. Fey," the woman stated. "Please follow me to the speeder, and I will take you to Ms. Fey's estate." Once in the speeder, the servant took them out of town and through the vast landscape until a large estate came into view. It was one level, and Ahsoka could see a starship on a landing pad on the roof. It seemed the client was very wealthy.

The servant parked the speeder in front of the estate and led them inside. They waited in a large living room, sitting on comfortable couches. When the client came to greet them, she told them that she was a pod racing organizer and merchant. Ahsoka knew that this woman would be a good choice for both of the remaining children. She hugged the younglings, then went with Ando back to the spaceport.

"I'd like to thank you for helping these children," Ahsoka said to the Nautolan when they reached his ship again.

"No need to thank me, young one," Ando replied with a smile. "I always help children in need. Where are you going to go, now?"

Ahsoka was quiet. Then, with a grin, she said, "Oh, I think I'll go find my friends again. I'm sure I'll meet up with them soon."

Ando was about to protest, then turned to go. When he had reached his ship, he turned back, but the Togruta was already gone.


	5. A New Empire

The slash of lightsabers and the sound of shooting filled the air as Obi-wan and Yoda fought their way to the Jedi Temple entrance. The Clones there treated them like enemies, and Yoda regretted killing each one.

Inside the Temple lay a waste of debris, smoke, and the bodies of the slain Jedi. It was devastating, and Yoda once again felt a great disturbance at the sight of so many slaughtered Jedi. Obi-wan rushed ahead of him to kneel at the body of a Padawan. The younger Knight gazed around in shock.

Yoda looked more closely. "This Padawan, by a lightsaber, was killed," he said, watching Obi-wan.

Obi-wan's eyes filled with pain, his eyes widening. "Who could have done this?" He looked at Yoda with pleading eyes, not knowing what to feel at all. Yoda was quiet, then motioned for Obi-wan to follow him down the hall.

* * *

Bail Organa entered the Senate building quickly, the meeting already started. He walked into the Senate Pod of Padme Amidala, sitting quietly beside her. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"The Chancellor's been elaborating on an assassination plot by the Jedi," Padme replied. Bail's eyes widened, but he said nothing as Chancellor Palpatine, wearing a robe and a dark hood, continued to speak.

"The attempt on my life has left me scarred." His voice was raspy. "But, I can assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!" The Senators clapped, and Padme shifted her head into her hand, listening closely.

The Chancellor was building up to the end of speech. Bail could feel the energy from the Senators rising. Finally, the Chancellor rose his voice.

"The Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!" The Senate erupted into cheers and applause. Palpatine slowly rose his hands, revelling in the thunderous approval and making the Senators cheer even louder.

Bail sat quietly in the pod, watching as everyone else cheered with such enthusiasm. They had no idea what was happening to the galaxy and who the Chancellor really was. Padme, still sitting next to him, sat up.

"So this is how liberty dies," she said with pain in her eyes. "With thunderous applause."

* * *

Obi-wan followed Yoda into the depths of the Jedi Temple, where all of the holocrons and security technologies were kept. He headed to the security cameras.

Yoda watched him. "If into the security tapes you go, only pain you will find," he warned.

Obi-wan didn't care. "Master, I have to know." He flipped through the tapes of Padawans being trained until what he saw made him stare in shock.

Anakin. Anakin killing Jedi. Anakin slashing his lightsaber. Anakin kneeling in front of the Chancellor, pledging himself to Sith teachings. Anakin, now Darth Vader.

Obi-wan couldn't believe it. His own Padawan, his friend, his brother... He couldn't think. He only stared at the hologram until the pain was too much.

"No more," he whispered, turning away. He couldn't bear the incredible pain. He had been completely betrayed.


	6. Allies

Ahsoka Tano, wearing a cloak over her head, stalked through the shadows on the streets of Anchorhead, Tatooine. She had found good homes for all of the younglings, and she was sure the Empire would not find them.

Tatooine's twin suns were setting, turning the sky pink and yellow. Ahsoka stopped at the edge of the town, looking out at the bare, sandy horizon. Around her, animals, people and droids were bustling about on their own business, not paying her any attention. She knew that Yoda and Obi-wan had already been to the Jedi Temple, and soon they would discover who was responsible for the attack on the Jedi.

Ahsoka pulled out her holocommunicator, about to call Obi-wan, but then decided it was not the best idea. He could still be in the Temple. Instead, she sent a brief coded message to Senator Organa about her success with the younglings. He would relay the message to Yoda, she was sure.

After putting the holocom away, Ahsoka looked back out at the sunset. The suns were just beginning to dip below the horizon. Her eyes reflected the light rays, and she remembered all of the emotions of the lost Jedi Order that had sent waves of the Force throughout the galaxy. She dropped her head, trying to pull herself together. Then, standing tall, she lifted her gaze to look at the suns again. She wasn't finished yet - this was only just the beginning.

* * *

Obi-wan had been to see Padme that morning, and as gently as he could, had finally told her about Anakin. At first, she had been completely in denial about him, refusing to believe anything he said. He had tried to get her to say where was, but she had again refused. However, Obi-wan knew that Padme was overcome with emotion, and that she would try to take her starship and go to him.

Obi-wan crouched on the starship platform that was now supporting Padme's ship. He could see the Senator and C3PO walking out the door of the building. He hid behind the loading dock of the ship, watching as Padme's security captain approached.

"Milady, where are you going?" the imposing man asked in a suprisingly gentle voice.

"I need to do this captain, I'll be fine by myself," she replied, her stomach already quite round with child._ Anakin's child_. She hurried up the docking platform, with C4PO following closely behind. Obi-wan heard the engines rumbling. The loading dock began to lift, but before it could close, he jumped up and entered the ship quietly.

Inside, the hallway was well-lit. He found a small room where he would not be discovered and locked the door, waiting for Padme to take him to the place where he would face Anakin.

* * *

Captain Rex walked slowly through the military base on Coruscant, thinking about Ahsoka. She was all he could think about since he had seen her at the Temple, and her safety was all he cared about. If only he could somehow send her a message...

Suddenly, his comm started to beep. All soldiers communicated with their headsets, so it couldn't be an Imperial. He hesitantly answered it. "Hello?"

A slightly accented voice spoke quietly and urgently. "Captain Rex, are you receiving this message clearly?"

"S-Senator Chuchi?" he responded in surprise. Senator Riyo Chuchi, Ahsoka's friend and ally, was contacting him on his communicator? "W-what do you want?"

"Meet me in the Senate Building in my office. I need to discuss something with you." With that, the channel was disconnected.

Rex was baffled. He had never gotten a message from the Senator before, so he had no idea what to expect. Glancing around, he saw that no one was watching him. With a start, he quickly made his was to his speeder.


	7. Dangerous Politics

Captain Rex, on his speeder, sped to the Senate Building. He parked his speeder in front and ran inside, looking for Senator Chuchi's room. It was on one of the higher floors, and soon he found it. When he entered, he found himself in a small but spacious room with windows along the whole back wall, looking out on the city.

Riyo Chuchi sat at her desk, writing. When Rex entered, she looked up, and relief filled her expression. She stood, and spoke in her soft accented voice.

"Captain Rex, sit please."

Rex sat, his hands in his lap, not sure what was going on.

The Senator sat in her chair, then looked intently at Rex. "Senators usually do not confer with military commanders, but in this particular time, it's important that I speak with you about something. Recent events in the Senate have led me to believe that this Republic - this Empire - is being controlled by a larger, more important power than Chancellor Palpatine. I believe - and, mind you, I'm sure the Jedi were aware of this - that the Chancellor has ties to the Sith."

"The... the Sith?" Rex asked, bewildered.

"Sure you know about the ancient Sith Order during the Old Republic? They are Force users who are attuned to the dark side, and I believe that the Count Dooku was actually taking orders from a higher Sith Lord who has ties to the Republic as well."

"Senator, you're suggesting that the whole war between the Republic and the Separatists has been..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"A lie." Chuchi looked away, out the window at all of the passing speeders. "A complete setup, controlled by some evil, ancient power."

Rex sat back in his chair. He knew that Anakin had been given the title Darth Vader, and he knew that he took orders from the Chancellor, but for the war to be a lie... Could the Chancellor himself actually be a Sith?

"Senator," Rex began, "Why did you bring me here anyway?"

Chuchi looked at him for a while. "I... You were..." She sighed. "Look. I have allies in many classes of society, including... the former Jedi Order." She gazed at him with her large golden eyes, trying to get him to know what she was talking about.

Rex's eyes widened. "A-Ahsoka?" he gasped. "You know where she is?"

Chuchi was silent, looking at him as if she was trying to figure out if he was on her side or not. "I said, I have allies. Whether you want to become one of those allies, that's up to your loyalty to the Empire."

Captain Rex tried to process what the Senator was telling him. She knew that he had... ties with Ahsoka, and that he cared for her. As for Senator Chuchi... Whether she was leaving the Empire, he wasn't sure. A few Senators had already left the Senate - Bail Organa, Mon Mothma... They had made their opinions against the Empire very clear. Any surviving Jedi would fight the Empire. The Seperatist planets would be recaptured and brought under the Empire's control, he was sure.

Rex spoke: "Senator, are... are you asking me if I wanted to... desert the Empire? Is there a rebellion?"

She didn't speak, only stared at him with her golden eyes. "I did no such thing, Captain. That is your choice. As for a rebellion I don't know. And it certainly wouldn't be wise for me to discuss it with a loyal soldier of the Empire."

Rex stared at her. She knew that he wouldn't tell, because of his feelings for Ahsoka. "I'll... I'll think about it." He stood and bowed. "Thank you, Senator."

"Thank you, Captain." She nodded, and Rex left the room, knowing that he had a difficult choice to make about his loyalties.


	8. Break Out

A sleek cargo ship sped through space and entered Coruscant's atmosphere. A lone figure in a Jedi cloak sat by the window, away from the other passengers and the Clone soldier that guarded the door. She gazed out at the clouds, then the towering skyscrapers as they gleamed in the sunlight.

The ship landed on a cargo dock, and the Jedi mingled in the crowd, blending in. She then rented a speeder and sped off through traffic, the wind whipping her cloak and her hood back to reveal her tattooed skin and montrails.

The sun was just setting over the Coruscant skyline, and as Ahsoka watched, the last rays of sunlight pierced the sky, then vanished into the musky horizon. The sky, red like the innocent Jedi blood that had been spilled, burned like fire over the city skyscrapers. Soon, the Jedi Temple came into view.

Ahsoka gasped. The Temple was destroyed and burned, and she knew it would be no use to go there now. Her blue eyes burned with passion, but she controlled herself as she sped right past the Temple and on through the city.

The Republic was officially destroyed. The Empire now ruled the galaxy, under Chancellor Palpatine - _Emperor_ Palpatine. Ahsoka's only allies were those she could really trust, those that had never been completely affiliated with the Republic. She was no longer tied to the government - she was an outlaw.

Ahsoka pressed a button on her communicator. The light flashed, then a voice came on: "This is Lighty."

"This is Snips," Ahsoka answered.

"Thank the stars!" the voice exclaimed. "You're alive! Is the plan still on?"

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied, her eyes fierce. "It's still on."

Nari Vao was Ahsoka's new friend that she had made on a trip in the Outer Rim. She was a smuggler who had helped her, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi when their starship ran out of fuel. They had been transporting a young bounty hunter who had escaped the prison, and she had helped them get rid of some pirates as well before bringing them back to Coruscant.

"Nari, get your speeder and meet me there," Ahsoka said.

"Sure thing, and be careful," Nari replied.

Speeding through the traffic of Coruscant, Ahsoka finally saw the lone dome of the Coruscant Prison up ahead. Tiny lights by the entrance glowed white, showing some Clones standing watch. Ahsoka pulled her hood over her head and tied a scarf around her mouth and nose, leaving only her eyes uncovered. Then, crouching on the seat of the speeder, she steered it directly in a crash course towards the large entry door to the Prison. Seconds before impact, she leaped from the speeder using the Force, watching as the explosion sent guards and debris flying, then landed lightly on the roof of the Prison. Fire and burning rock were everywhere, and guards shouted as they tried to figure out what had happened. While the guards were distracted, Ahsoka climbed down the side of the roof and clung to a wall, where she opened a vent door and slipped inside.

The vent tilted downward, and Ahsoka slid through the narrow metal shaft until it levelled out. She then crawled through silently, listening as guards ran past to put out the fire. She kept crawling until she found a vent covering in a quiet hallway. She opened it and rolled out, replacing it silently, then oriented herself and made her way stealthily down the hall.

Ahsoka quietly moved through the shadows, hiding from the guards that were running past her. She had been in these very halls as a respected Jedi, but now she was breaking in, hiding from the very soldiers that had once been under her command. It wasn't very long before she reached the door that led to the cells, but there were two guards standing on either side. Hiding behind a crevice in the wall, Ahsoka Force pulled one to her and punched him in the face, knocking him out. The other guard raised his gun, but before he could shoot, she had jumped up and grabbed the top of the door, swinging forward to kick him right in the chest. The guard flew backward through the door, which had opened automatically, and fell onto the platform inside. Ahsoka followed the momentum of her kick and leaped forward through the door, landing in a crouch on the platform.

She was in the huge cell room, with the floor and ceiling extending indefinitely. There were no walkways, only hovering platforms. The cells lined the walls and kept going down endlessly.

A couple guards stood in front of her, turning from their post in surprise. Ahsoka swung her leg around, knocking one off his feet, then Force pushed the other into the wall. She then went to the computer and pressed a few buttons.

All of the cell doors suddenly disappeared, and walkways sprung out of the walls. A giant platform extended itself into the center of the room, the walkways connecting to it. Some prisoners looked at each other, hesitating. Then, with a roar, the prisoners poured out of their cells and onto the walkways, making their way up to the platform. Clones rushed into the room from other doors, desperately trying to shoot some of the prisoners, but they only fought back, punching the Clones and stealing their guns. The room erupted into chaos, and Ahsoka leaped across the room, dodging flying fists and laser shots.

Ahsoka reached a lone cell and peered inside. A single figure stood in a combat stance, ready to attack, but then hesitated. He had tan skin, curly dark hair, and piercing dark brown eyes, which were momentarily confused. Ahsoka leaned on the side of the cell door and pulled her scarf down. "Hey, flyboy."

"A-Ahsoka?" Boba Fett exclaimed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting you out." She grabbed Boba's hand and sped back towards the door. Once they had reached the computer again, Ahsoka looked down at the massive platform, now swarming with prisoners. She pressed more buttons to seal off the doors, preventing any more Clones from rushing in.

"Take care of the Clones, then quiet down," Ahsoka yelled. The prisoners knocked the soldiers out, some still growling, then looked around, unsure of what to do. Ahsoka removed her hood and scarf, standing where everyone could see her. Boba stood behind her, listening.

"Since you all have been in this lovely establishment for so long, you've had no contact with the outside world. So, I'm going to fill you in." Ahsoka took a breath, then yelled loudly: "The Republic is no more!"

Gasps rose from the prisoners, and they began to talk to each other. Boba's eyes widened, and Ahsoka continued.

"It seems that Chancellor Palpatine is actually a Sith Lord, and he's taken over the Republic and turned it into his own Empire. You are now being ruled over by the Imperial Senate and an oppressive Emperor!" The prisoners began to get even louder, and Ahsoka tried to calm them down. "The soldiers of the Empire will do everything they can to take away your rights as people. They will impose laws and terrorize the innocent civilians of the galaxy. They will try to take away your individual freedom, and without hesitation. Will you let them?"

The crowd of prisoners responded with a thunderous roar. When the noise had died down, Ahsoka continued again.

"We have to do everything we can to fight this evil Emperor. We have to stand together to defeat this oppressive Empire. But, be cautious, friends. If you go rampaging through the city, you will only attract attention from the Empire. The soldiers will be looking for you, so go and hide in remote territories to avoid being caught. Do everything you can to defeat this evil. There are speeders waiting outside. May the Force be with you!" With that, Ahsoka took a bow, then pressed a button on the computer. A platform raised itself from the floor, connecting the lower one where the prisoners were standing to the doorway. Ahsoka grabbed Boba's arm and sped out the door, followed by a roaring wave of prisoners.

The crowd rushed towards the main entrance of the prison, taking care of any guards that tried to shoot them down. Ahsoka and Boba burst out the front door, the mob of prisoners behind them in a fury of gun shots and punches. Outside, some guards started to shoot into the crowd, making the prisoners rush forward to overwhelm them. All along the edge of the landing platform outside, speeders were lined up and ready for the prisoners to take.

Ahsoka saw Nari crouched by a small starship, shooting at a guard. Her blond hair reflected the lights from the laser blasts, and after she shot the soldier, she looked up and saw Ahsoka and Boba. Once they had all made it up onto the ramp, Nari ran into the cockpit and pressed some buttons quickly. The ship lifted into the air and sped through the night, blending with traffic.

The ship was small, only one room on the inside with two small storage closets on either side of the entrance. Windows took up the whole front, and a dashboard with flashing lights curved from the front around and halfway on the side walls. Four chairs sat in the front of the room, and the floor was carpeted.

Nari sat back in the pilot's chair, then gave the controls to Ahsoka and ran to embrace Boba. Boba held her tightly, his dark curls falling over her golden hair, then pressed his forehead to hers.

"I was so worried about you," Nari whispered, her blue eyes wide with concern.

Boba sighed. "Can someone explain what exactly has happened?" He led Nari over to the chairs behind Ahsoka, who was in the pilot's seat.

Ahsoka began to explain. "The Jedi Order has been destroyed."

Boba's eyes grew wide with shock. "_What?_ The Jedi?"

"Yes. The Chancellor was going to be arrested, but he fought back as a Sith Lord, but he survived. Many Jedi across the galaxy have been killed." Ahsoka gazed out ahead of her as the city lights zoomed by. "The Republic has now been turned into an Empire under Emperor Palpatine."

Boba was quiet, then said, "What are you going to do?"

Ahsoka's eyes burned with fire. "I'm going to start a rebellion."


	9. Stormtroopers

The galaxy was becoming more and more dangerous for outlaws. Clone troopers, now known as stormtroopers, began showing up everywhere to ensure order in the Empire, and their military officers replaced some governors on many planets. The Senate was being filtered through, and any planet that wanted to leave the Empire was brought under military control.

The safest place for Ahsoka to go was Corellia. The planet was remote enough for outlaws but industrialized enough to be able to blend in to the crowd. Ahsoka, Boba, and Nari took a cargo ship to the planet, getting off in Coronet spaceport. They walked out of the spaceport, surrounded by skyscrapers and crowds of people. The sun was setting, causing the clouds to turn pink. Ahsoka, wearing her Jedi cloak, found a small, abandoned building at the edge of the city. Inside, there was a large room with windows and a long counter in the center. It was probably an abandoned cantina.

Ahsoka pushed a button on her communicator. She knew that others would get the message of where they were, and she settled down to wait. Boba and Nari found some chairs and sat by the counter, quietly talking.

A knock on the door made everyone turn their heads. Ahsoka's communicator beeped, and she got up to open the door. A tiny figure stepped through the entry, her elegant blue cloak shimmering in the sun's rays.

"Chuchi!" Ahsoka gave her friend a big hug.

"Thank goodness!" Senator Chuchi replied, her accented voice filled with relief. "When I got your message, I was so glad you were safe." She removed her cloak and nodded to Boba and Nari. A few minutes later, another knock on the door came. The door opened and the lean form of Lux Bonteri stepped inside.

"I suggest we find another place," Senator Bonteri whispered to Ahsoka. "There are stormtroopers swarming everywhere."

Ahsoka nodded, and they all exited through a back door to the breezy prairies outside. Chuchi's little starship waited for them outside, and they glided over the savannah for a while before finding a smaller town called Tyrena. There, they climbed a tall tower to an office complex high above the streets. The allies walked in, getting situated with the rooms.

Chuchi walked into a small room with a long table, throwing her cloak onto a chair. "The Senate has been torn over the new rulers," Chuchi began.

"Onderon has been forced to the Imperial side," Lux said angrily. "The civilians are outraged."

"We can't allow this Empire to rule!" Chuchi exclaimed.

Chuchi, Lux, Boba, and Nari stood around the table, debating. After a while, they looked around, wondering why Ahsoka wasn't there. Finally, the young togruta entered, her eyes wide and filled with pain. The allies stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Finally, the Jedi looked up.

"I... just got off the communicator with Master Kenobi." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Padme... is dead."

Chuchi gasped, and Lux closed his eyes. Ahsoka continued softly.

"Obi-wan caught up with Padme and Anakin on Mustafar. It seems... Anakin broke her heart. She went into labor and gave birth to twins." The Jedi bowed her head, then looked up at her friends. "You should all know that my former Master, Anakin Skywalker, has turned to the Dark Side. He's now known as Darth Vader."

Ahsoka stepped towards the table. "We need to stop this Empire. Chuchi, Lux, what do you think?"

Chuchi glanced at Lux. "There are many Senators who are willing to leave the Senate and begin a rebellion. I've already talked with Mon Mothma and Bail Organa. Soon, they will set up a headquarters on Alderaan..." The Senators began discussing plans for fighting against the Imperial Senate. Boba and Nari were talking to each other on the other side of the room. Finally, Boba came up to Ahsoka.

"Look, Jedi," Boba began, "We wish you the best with your rebellion, but we're not Senators. I think we're a little out of place."

"We can accept anyone's forces," Ahsoka said.

"We'll help, but we don't want to be around when something political begins. We would like to be anonymous."

Ahsoka nodded, and Boba took Nari's hand, heading out the door. Ahsoka turned back to the Senators, thinking about Obi-wan and the children. Senator Bail Organa had taken one child, and Obi-wan had taken the other.

Ahsoka was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she heard a noise behind her. It was Boba and Nari, breathless from running.

"Stormtroopers," Boba gasped. "Outside."

All of them ran to the windows and looked down. An army of soldiers were marching through the streets, led by a single commander. Ahsoka peered down at him, then stared in shock when she recognized the familiar blue symbol on his armor.

_Rex._


	10. Different Paths

Darth Vader stood by the Emperor, gazing out at the space station that would soon be known as the Death Star. The galaxy was his, and there was no one who could stop him in his quest for power. Deep inside himself, he felt a great feeling of sadness for the loss of his beloved wife, but he felt betrayed as well. Betrayed by the Jedi, who had tried to assassinate his Master. Betrayed by his Padawan, who had refused to join him. Betrayed by Padme, who had gone to Obi-wan to help. And, finally, betrayed by Obi-Wan, his former Master, his brother, his best friend... The pain was too much. He only stood in silence as his creation took its shape as an ultimate weapon of planetary destruction.

* * *

Ahsoka took a deep breath. Rex was on Corellia. Rex was right outside their building. She wondered whether he knew they were there or not. Stormtroopers were appearing on every Imperial planet, making sure the civilians would not cause trouble. A few rebellions against the Empire had broken out, but the military quickly brought things under their control. Corellia was a major industrial planet, and Ahsoka knew they would try to turn it to the Empire.

"We need to get to Alderaan," Chuchi said. "The other Senators of the rebellion will meet there."

"First, we need to get past those troopers," Lux reminded her.

"I've got an idea." Ahsoka reached into her cloak, grabbing a small thermal detonator. "Get to the balcony."

Boba led the way, sprinting out of the room and down a staircase until they had reached the fourth floor below. Everyone pulled out the blasters, crouching on a large balcony that overlooked the street. The stormtroopers marched right below them, Rex leading at the front. Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, then threw her detonator over the edge, right into the center of the marching stormtroopers.

The explosion killed some on impact, and everyone began shooting. Boba shot rockets and fired his rifle, Nari and Chuchi used blaster pistols, and Lux fired with his sniper rifle. While the troopers were distracted by the shooting, Ahsoka leaped down to the street, igniting her sabers and slashing down troopers. When the troops had been thinned out enough to escape, Boba flew over them with his jetpack, launching wrist rockets. Chuchi and Nari jumped to a lower rooftop, while Lux kept shooting with his sniper rifle.

Ahsoka's lightsabers had been knocked out of her hands, and she was pinned down by a trooper when suddenly, a blaster shot came from behind her, hitting the trooper in the head. Ahsoka turned in surprise to see Captain Rex, his blaster pistol pointed at her. Rex hesitated, and Ahsoka froze, wide-eyed. Then, Rex motioned for Ahsoka to follow him and ran into the building lobby. Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers and slashed a few troopers along the way.

Once inside, Rex removed his helmet, revealing his short blonde hair and brown eyes. He turned to Ahsoka, who kept her distance warily.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka demanded, her voice shaky.

"I've come to join you." Rex stepped closer.

"What?!" Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she stared at him. "Betray your brothers?"

"They are not my brothers." Rex's eyes filled with pain. "They are killing innocent Jedi. I can't let them do these terrible things. General Skywalker..." His voice faded, and he looked down. "Darth Vader cannot continue this madness." He looked up and into the Jedi's eyes. "Ahsoka, I will do everything I can to stop the Empire, and to protect you. I know it was forbidden for Jedi and Clones to... I mean, the Republic is destroyed, now, and the Jedi have been all but eliminated..."

Ahsoka stepped forward, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, then closed, his arms wrapping around the Jedi's tiny body, embracing the moment he had waited for for so long. She pulled him closer, kissing him more passionately. Then, she pulled away, looking up into his eyes.

An explosion outside the door snapped them both back to reality. Rex put his helmet on, and the two rushed back outside, only to find a few troopers left. After the stormtroopers were quickly killed, Boba landed on the street in front of them, his gun pointed at Rex.

"Don't shoot!" Ahsoka exclaimed, stepping in front of the Clone. "Rex is on our side."

Boba nodded. Nari, Chuchi, and Lux jumped down onto the street.

"This is Captain Rex," Ahsoka explained. "He's an ally."

Rex removed his helmet again, nodding to the allies, who nodded back.

"Rex, are there more stormtroopers?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Captain Rex replied. "Those troopers were the only ones sent to Corellia. The Empire doesn't know about the fight."

"Let's keep it that way," Lux answered. "Corellia's leaders have secretly joined the Rebellion. Now, we need to get to Alderaan."

The group headed down the street to Tyrena spaceport. The sun had disappeared from the horizon, and the night sky dominated the landscape.

Outside the spaceport, Chuchi and Lux stood side-by-side. The Senators glanced at each other.

"Chuchi and I need to get to Alderaan," Lux said.

"We'll meet with the other Senators there," Chuchi added. "The Rebellion will be organized soon, and we'll put a stop to this Empire."

Ahsoka nodded, then Boba stepped forward.

"Nari and I would like to be anonymous. We wish you all the best of luck in your rebellion," Boba said quietly.

"What will you do, Ahsoka?" Nari asked.

Ahsoka was silent for a moment. Then, she looked up at Rex. "I'm going to try to find the surviving Jedi. I'm sure there are some who avoided Order 66. They are probably hiding somewhere." She nodded to her allies. "May the Force be with you all."

Her four friends turned and headed off in different directions. Ahsoka stood next to Rex, taking comfort in his warmth. She put up her cloak and took Rex's hand, then the pair went to find a shuttle to take them off the planet.


	11. Beginnings of War

The tall Sith Lord, now known as Darth Vader, stalked through the metallic halls of his starcruiser, his black cape billowing out behind him. His steps were strong and confident, and his breathing echoed through the halls, leading every stormtrooper he passed to stand and salute as he walked by. An officer's voice echoed over the ship's comm speaker: "Arrival at Naboo, 5 minutes."

Vader swept past the platoons of troopers in the hall and reached the hangar, where an Imperial shuttle waited for him. Stormtroopers saluted him as he approached the shuttle, and over the intercom, the officer spoke again.

"We have arrived at Naboo. Squads Alpha and Beta report to the hangar. All shuttles prepare for takeoff."

Vader boarded the shuttle, and soon it lifted off the floor, turning around to fly out of the hangar and into the dark expanse of space. It swiveled and headed towards the large, blue-green planet of Naboo, followed by more ships carrying stormtroopers.

The Imperial shuttle entered the atmosphere accompanied with Tie fighters on every side. Soon, Naboo's night sky was crowded with fighters, their arrival signaling an abrupt change in government. As Vader's shuttle approached the capitol city of Theed, more ships landed in the midst of the buildings, depositing stormtroopers into the streets.

Vader's shuttle landed in the center square of Theed, and soon the Sith Lord strolled down the landing platform, flanked by officers and saluting troopers on either side. His imposing form instilled fear into everyone present.

Vader turned and kneeled, causing everyone to become even more aware of the dark presence around them. The Emperor himself glided down the landing platform, accompanied by his red-clad Shadow Guards. He stopped in front of Vader, who stood.

"Have you dealt with the Queen?" the Emperor asked, his voice raspy and commanding.

"I shall... negotiate with her." Vader stalked towards the palace, troops flanking him on both sides.

* * *

Lux and Chuchi sat in the cockpit of their ship, entering the atmosphere of Alderaan. The planet's snowy landscape greeted them with a gust of wind, and Lux fought to keep control over his vessel as their view swerved.

The Senators flew over mountains and valleys until the towering silver form of Castle Organa came into view. The giant castle loomed over the landscape, serving as a place of peace in such a dark time. Lux guided his ship to land on one of the platforms of the castle, high in the air. As he and Chuchi walked down the landing platform, they were greeted by a service droid who led them inside.

The interior of the castle was huge and well-lit, with towering columns and statues of Senators. The droid led them through red-carpeted hallways until they reached the throne room. Senator Bail Organa stood, relief in his eyes.

"I heard that you ran into some trouble on Corellia," Senator Organa said with exhaustion in his voice.

"Thankfully, Corellia is free from the Empire's grasp," Lux replied.

"The same cannot be said for other planets," Bail said. "Naboo has fallen to the Empire."

Chuchi's eyes widened. "The Queen?"

Bail didn't respond, only looked at her in sorrow. Lux bowed his head sadly while Chuchi's eyes filled with tears.

"Will they stop at nothing?" Chuchi whispered.

"What we can do," Bail continued, "Is build up a rebellion force."

Lux looked up. "Ahsoka and Captain Rex are on our side."

Bail nodded. "I've contacted some Senators who are interested in leaving the Empire." As if on cue, Mon Mothma entered the room, giving both Lux and Chuchi a nod.

"Do you know where Ahsoka is now?" Bail asked hesitantly.

Lux and Chuchi glanced at each other. Lux replied, "I believe she is interested in finding more to recruit to the rebellion, Senator."

"Then I wish her luck," Senator Organa said, motioning Mothma closer. "Now, there's much to discuss."

Lux nodded, and Chuchi crossed her arms as the four Senators began drawing up base plans for war. The rebellion had begun.


End file.
